


Четыре слова про любовь

by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Angst, Animated Collage, Blood, Collage, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, RPF, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021
Summary: Любишь, любишь, любишь или нет? Секрет...
Relationships: Vadim Samoylov/Gleb Samoylov
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Четыре слова про любовь

\- 1 -

\- 2 -

**Author's Note:**

> Открыть полноразмер: правой кнопкой мыши по изображению → открыть изображение.


End file.
